


Things I Do for Love

by Neliore



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:24:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neliore/pseuds/Neliore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime and Cersei come up with a plan to fool Robert, hoping Robert will be too drunk to notice they changed places and, more importantly, too drunk to actually fuck. It doesn't go as they planned so Jaime has to take one for the team.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Do for Love

Jaime Lannister loved his sister. They were inseparable ever since they were born. Two golden children, little lion cubs, fierce and beautiful. He could not bear the thought to be separated from her, so when their father sent her to court, it was only natural for Jaime to follow and become the knight of the Kingsguard, despite his father's protests. Not having to marry and go live as the Lord of the Casterly Rock suited him just fine, he only ever wanted to be with his sweet sister anyway.

When she married Robert Baratheon, he thought he would go mad with jealousy, but he knew that even though he made his choice to stay unwed, it was not the choice his sister was allowed to make for herself, so he had to accept it taking some comfort in the fact that he was still close to her, Robert being the king now and Jaime still the knight of his guard.

Robert was a brute drunk and both Cersei and Jaime hated him with a passion. Jaime thought he would die every time Robert stumbled drunkenly towards his wife's chambers and even though Cersei always assured him he was too drunk to actually do anything, Jaime dreamt about murdering the bloody bastard. But he couldn't really do it. He killed one king already and that earned him a nasty reputation, _Kingslayer_ whispered behind his back more times than he could count. But so many times Jaime wished he had killed Robert instead of Aerys.

He hated seeing his beautiful sister cry, or try to hide cuts and bruises, and most of all he hated not knowing how to help her.

But one day, at a drunken feast, he thought of something so ingenious that he couldn't wait to tell it to Cersei.

''You are going to do _what_?'' The shock on his sister's face was obvious.

''He will never know, you said yourself he's too drunk to even find his cock let alone do anything with it. So if it's some rough fondles and his stinking breath all that I have to endure to let you have a peaceful night, I will do it.''

Being twins, they looked almost the same, with minor anatomical differences, Cersei knew that, but this was madness. Jaime was proposing to spend the night pretending to be her and hope Robert wouldn't notice. Yes, she did always tell him how Robert was too drunk and how he did nothing, but that was only because she knew how much it hurt her brother to even think of that crude fat monster fucking her. For sure, sometimes he was too drunk, but more often than not he still managed to do something a bit more than simply passing out beside her before he even lifted her skirts. And some other times, also not as rarely as Cersei would have wanted, he managed to do a lot more. But she couldn't tell Jaime that, could she? Not with his lion's temper. He had killed one king already, and killing another one wouldn't go too well with the good people of Westeros.

Jaime's confident smile somehow reassured her, he could always make her feel better. And now it didn't seem so crazy anymore, and if they could get Robert horribly drunk, which was never really a problem, they just might be able to pull it off. After all, they fooled their father like that million times when they were children, and he was much smarter than Robert.

So Cersei sat throughout the feast, making sure that Robert's goblet was always full and when she thought him sufficiently intoxicated, she excused herself and left for her chambers. Jaime followed. She quickly dressed him in her gown and instructed him to be quiet and pretend he's sleeping, but even if Robert was still persistent then Jaime might have to help him with his hand, but for sure it would not come to that as Robert was already drunk like a lord and he seemed not to have any intention of ending this evening so early. This will all go as planned.

Cersei then went to Myrcella's chambers, kicked the maid out and fell asleep next to her little girl, thinking how much she loved her dear lion of a brother.

Jaime, on the other hand, took his time falling asleep. He knew Robert would be dead drunk and that he had nothing to worry about. So he didn't worry, he made himself comfortable on Cersei's bed, wearing Cersei's gown, his sister's sweet scent still clinging to the fine material. He dug his head into the pillow, Gods it smelled so good, of jasmine and expensive spices. He knew that smell, he loved that smell. He started inhaling deeply, drinking it in deep breaths until he was dizzy. He thought of her golden hair, her slender arms, her long legs, warm curves of her body and he felt his cock grow hard and stiff.

''Cersei,'' he whispered, ''sweet sister...'' and his hand reached down, lifted the gown and grabbed hold of his fully erect manhood. He started rubbing, still inhaling the familiar fragrance he loved so much. It was so nice, in the dark of her room, in her big bed, beneath the covers that smelled of her, in a gown that she wore just the night before. Jaime found his excitement growing even wilder.

He never heard the door open, completely unaware of the big man standing next to the bed, he only managed to gasp with surprise once he heard the rough voice drunkenly slur: ''Good to see you're in the mood for once, wife.''

 _Fuck! I should have been pretending to be asleep. Maybe it's not too late, maybe he'll think I was turning in my sleep._ Jaime stilled.

''Oh, don't stop on account of me. You were rubbing yourself there for quite some time, I've been watching.'' Robert jumped into the bed next to him.

 _Oh fuck! Fuck! Dear Gods, this is bad. Oh fuck fuck fuck!_ Jaime felt numb with fear.

''Is that what you do when I'm not around? Well, I'm glad to know you're not really such an icy bitch you seem to be when I fuck you.'' Robert reached for what he thought was Cersei. Jaime felt his hand touch his hair and he felt his warm breath on his neck.

Robert went under the covers and Jaime felt something big and hard press against his backside.

 _Gods be good! This cannot be happening!_ His mind was racing. _Think! Think! What did Cersei say, help him maybe with my hand, was it?_ He knew Robert was as drunk as ever, and he forced himself to think that this will go well, he will jerk him off, Robert will pass out even before he's done, and he'll be out of here.

''See what I have for you?'' Robert pulled Jaime's hips toward himself, his swollen cock now pushing against Jaime shamelessly while his hand clumsily struggled to lift the gown.

Jaime quickly took Robert's cock in his hand and started stroking it, with mad hope that it would be enough and that he will soon be out of this room and out of this mess.

''I'll be damned! You haven't touched me like that in ages,'' growled Robert. ''Sweet wife, what has gotten into you tonight? First you rub yourself like a bitch in heat and now you rub my cock... Oh, yes, like that... Oh, yes, Cersei, you little cunt, you know how to rub a man...''

Jaime was now on the brink of tears, not knowing what to do. _Oh this is bad. Oh fuck, oh dear gods, this is bad._ He was shaking.

Robert finally succeeded to lift the gown and now Jaime's ass was fully exposed to his attentions.

''No smallcloths, you dirty little minx... yesss, like that, rub it...'' Robert squeezed and kneaded the hard muscled flesh of Jaime's buttocks and then he reached, _oh horrors!,_ he reached further down, spreading Jaime's legs, hoping to find Cersei's cunt.

Jaime couldn't move, he felt rough fingers touch his balls and then everything stopped and he could only imagine the look of shock on Robert's face. And the room was now deadly quiet. _Gods, I am a dead man_

Suddenly, Robert Baratheon, First of His Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, exploded in a fit of laughter so mad, that Jaime's blood froze in his veins.

''You fucking little whoreson,'', he roared, ''I knew it couldn't have been Cersei, rubbing herself like that! I should have guessed! Oh, you got me good.''

A glimmer of hope brought Jaime back from the dead. _Oh gods, he thinks it's a jape. Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!_ Robert was laughing and even Jaime managed a nervous chuckle. But then Robert slapped him across his butt cheeks, hard.

''That was a naughty thing to do. Did your sister make you do it?''

Jaime winced at the sudden pain, thought of what to say next, but then another blow came down, and another.

''I will teach you not to fuck with me, Kingslayer! And then I will teach your sister a thing or two.''

And with that he pinned Jaime to the mattress. Jaime heard him spit on his palm and, sure enough, there it was, a hand between his butcheeks, big, rough and wet, searching for his opening. He only managed a whimper when Robert's fingers pierced inside him. Then the fingers were out and that monstrous cock was pushing inside and Jaime thought he never knew such pain in his life.

Jaime was gasping for breath, Robert's hands pulling his hair, his spittle hitting Jaime's face as he screamed: ''You want to fuck the king?! Be a little queen?! Well, fuck this you cocksucker!'' And his cock slammed and slammed and slammed into Jaime. He tried to break free, he tried to move away, but every move he made only brought Robert's cock further into his ass. He was sobbing now, rocking back and forth, sliding on that monster that felt so rude inside him, when Robert's hand reached forward and grabbed what was left of Jaime's erection. He shuddered to that touch, but for all his harshness and roughness, Robert's hand felt nice as it stroked up and down Jaime's shaft and he felt himself growing hard again.

 _This cannot be happening, I cannot be enjoying this._ But apparently, he was.

Robert moaned some more, thrusting into Jaime's battered hole, his grip on Jaime's cock sure and tight, as his moves became more urgent, more violent. He slammed Jaime's head into the pillow and there it was again, sweet smell of his sweet sister, and her husband's cock deep in his ass. And did that make him come! He screamed, his whole body shuddering, and then he was just a ball of limp meat in Robert's hands. Those big, calloused hands that were holding his hips, leaving bruises, as he was thrusting his cock ever deeper and ever more forceful into Jaime's ass. Then Robert roared like a, well, lion really, and Jaime felt hot seed fill his insides.

Robert was panting, fighting for breath, as he fell on the bed. Then the motherfucker laughed again. ''You are a better fuck than your sister, Kingslayer.''

Jaime didn't dare move. He waited for Robert to fall asleep, then he stole away, quiet as a mouse, straight to his chambers. His body was sore and every step was causing him pain. He was still worried what will Robert do to them tomorrow, when he's sober. _He still might kill me, or send me to the Wall, or throw me to the dungeons_. 

Jaime Lannister was a brave man, and he knew that he should expect the worst. What he didn't expect, however, was a sly grin on Robert's face when he saw him tomorrow and Robert's hand giving his butt a slap as he said: ''See you tonight, Kingslayer. Don't bother with the gown.''


End file.
